Immortal Love
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: The gods and goddesses grant their hero a wish. To reunite with his love... for at least one day. Slash. Lukercy.
1. A Secret Love

**Summary: The gods and goddesses grant their hero a wish. To reunite with his love…for at least one day. **

**Pairing: Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan**

**Warning: Slash**

**Author Note: Hi! This is my first Percy Jackson fic. Hope you will all like it. Please review. I would like to know anything you will have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

It has been one month since the Titan War. One month since the prophecy was completed. One month since Luke had died a hero. One month since the wretched day the two star-crossed lovers had been separated.

…

One day, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty had called an urgent meeting that required all the Olympians and Hades to attend. Everyone was curious why the goddess of love had called a meeting that was so important that it had to include Hades.

"Aphrodite, why have you called a meeting?" Zeus asked in an annoyed and commanding voice.

Aphrodite said in a calm voice, "I have called you all here today to discuss the case of Percy Jackson."

Everyone straightened up at the mention of the hero's name. Poseidon because Percy was his favorite child and was very concerned about him, since he heard Percy had been sullen and depressed since the war. His child hardly slept and constantly had dark bags under his eyes. He didn't eat unless his friends forced him to and for appearance sakes. At night in his cabin, Percy would cry softly, but no one knew why. Athena because he was Annabeth's best friend and she held respect for the young demi-god, despite the fact he was her rival's son. Artemis because Percy was the only boy she thought had integrity. Apollo because he had a soft spot for the kid after he had saved his twin sister. Hades because Percy had beaten him in battle twice and helped his only son, which commanded his full respect, even if he did find the demi-god annoying. Ares because the kid had beaten him in battle at the age of 12. Even though the god of war still held some resentment towards Percy, he had to admit he had some respect for him. Hermes because he had mixed emotions when it came to the green-eyed boy.

"Why did you mention my son's name, Aphrodite?" Poseidon asked curiously.

Aphrodite's expression suddenly became gloomy. She said, "I have come to talk about his case."

Athena asked suspiciously, "His case?"

The goddess of love nodded her head. "His love life."

Poseidon's eyes narrowed at this. "His love life? What are you planning to do, Aphrodite?"

"Would you please let me explain?" Aphrodite's voice was filled with annoyance, but then her voice softened. "There is something I want to explain to you all. The reason why he did not except immortality."

Zeus asked irritated, "What about it? The upstart had the nerve deny such a rare gift." A few gods and goddesses glared at him.

"Percy did not accept our gift of immortality because one day he wishes to join his love."

"What...?" Everyone asked confused. No one knew what she was talking about.

Poseidon asked cautiously in a low voice, "Aphrodite, what are you talking about?"

"Why don't I show you what I mean?" The love goddess's voice soft and sad.

_Flashback_

"_Percy!" The said boy turned around and was startled to see the person he had been crushing since the day he met him, Luke Castellan. The older boy had taken him under his wing and cared for him when he had arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Even after Percy was claimed by Poseidon, when everyone shunned and talked about him behind his back, Luke had stayed by his side. The two became close and practically inseparable at camp. Even though Percy yearned for the older boy, he didn't know if Luke felt the same way. Sometimes he thought the blue-eyed adult sent him heated looks, but it would instantly vanish when they made eye-contact._

"_Luke? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your cabin sleeping?" The ravenette asked curiously. He wanted to know why Luke was out here at one in the morning._

_Luke plopped down besides Percy. He chuckled and said, "I couldn't go to sleep. I wanted to take walk to clear my mind, but then I saw you here. So you wanna tell me why you are here?"_

"_Uh…" Percy didn't want to tell the older boy why he was here. His head had been filled with thoughts of Luke and camp and wanted to clear his mind by being at his most favorite place, the beach, where he felt one with the sea. _

"_It's nothing really. Just wanted to take my mind off of things."_

_Luke furrowed his eyebrows and asked worriedly, "What's bothering you Percy?"_

_Percy sighed and responded, "Just camp you know. I miss my mom and I just don't feel at home here…"_

_Luke placed an arm around the ravenette and said comfortingly, "Percy…I know it's hard for you, but I will always be here. If you ever need anything, just come to me. I care about you."_

_Percy stared up at Luke with eyes filled with mixed emotions. He bit the edge of his bottom lip for a few moments before asking, "Why do you care about me? Aren't I just in your way?"_

_Luke's eyes were filled with anger when heard those words. He pushed the younger boy onto the sand and used one hand to pin the slim arms above the boy's head. He said angrily, "Why would you think that? Didn't you hear what I just said? I care about you!"_

_Percy's eyes widened and turned a slight shade of red at the fact Luke had just pushed him down and pinned him arms above his head. He said flustered, "L-luke!"_

_Luke switched his voice to a more lovingly tone and said, "Percy, I stick with you because I care about you. I love being around you. Being around you… it brings me to life. Makes me feel calm and happy."_

_He was shocked at Luke's words, but he couldn't believe it. He stared into the beautiful, gentle icy blue eyes and clenched his hands. "Aren't I just annoyance? You only stick with me because everyone had abandoned me! Aren't you just with me out of pity?"_

_That was when Luke did something unexpected. He smashed lips onto Percy's and moved their lips for a rough kiss that was filled with all his emotions. When the two finally pulled apart panting, the blue-eyed adult said, "I'm not with you out of it pity! I care about you and I love you!"_

_Percy's eyes went wide at the sudden confession. He stuttered out, "Y-you l-love m-me?"_

_Luke released his hold on the boy's wrists and wrapped his arms around the ravenette. He whispered softly into Percy's ears, "I love you, but do you love me?"_

_Percy hesitantly moved his arms to wrap around Luke and said nervously, "I-I l-love y-you too…"_

_Luke moved his head to gaze into Percy's mesmerizing sea-green eyes. A gentle smile graced his lips. He leaned down and continued to place tender kisses on the boy's ruby lips._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone was astonished at the flashback they had just seen, especially Poseidon and Hermes because it was their sons in the flashback.

"W-what w-was t-that?" Poseidon stammered out. Everyone stared at Aphrodite for an answer.

A sigh passed through love goddess's lips. She said, "It is exactly what you saw. The proof of love between Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan."

"WHY DIDN'T WE KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Hermes shouted.

Aphrodite looked away from all the gods and goddesses and said in apologetic voice, "I'm sorry I did not tell any of you. I thought it would be best to keep their relationship a secret."

Poseidon sighed and asked, "How long did their relationship last?"

Aphrodite merely said one word, "Watch."

The gods and goddesses watched flashbacks of Luke and Percy's relationship. All knew it was going to be a heartbreaking love. They saw the scenes of the two's blossoming love to the part Luke betrayed Percy by letting a pit scorpion bite the boy and placing a chaste kiss on his love's lips and whispering the words, "I love you, but this is goodbye" before he ran away like a coward.

At that part, everyone was still completely stunned by the events that seen with their own eyes. Secrets of the two's love were being revealed before their eyes.

_Flashback_

_It was nighttime and Percy was back home in his room sleeping on his bed. A figure had entered the room from the balcony and sat down on the bed. The mysterious person brushed his hands through Percy's soft raven locks. He did not say a single word, but sat silently on the bed running his hands through the ravenette's messy hair. Soon enough, Percy stirred in his sleep as he felt familiar and soothing hands run through his hair. He opened his eyes to see an intruder and jolted away._

_He whispered dangerously, "Who are you?"_

"_Percy…" The ravenette's eyes widened at the voice. It was HIS voice._

_He said in a low tone with disbelief evident in it, "Luke…"_

_Luke moved closer to Percy. Sadness, worry, fear, and love were etched on the man's face._

_Percy grabbed riptide. He murmured alarm, "Luke…what are you doing here?" He feared the blond would strike him down this second, so he would be out of the older boy's way._

_Luke whispered with sadness, "I'm not here to hurt you Percy."_

_Percy stopped his movement. He asked with confusion, "Then why are you here?"_

"_I just want to see you Percy. I miss you. I still love you." Percy could see the truth in Luke's eyes, but still…_

_The ravenette whispered angrily, "Then why did you betray me and leave me to die? If you love me then why did you do it?"_

"_Because I am an idiot. I love you so much." Luke pulled Percy into an embrace. "I'm sorry for everything. I know you will never forgive me, but please don't hate me."_

_Percy tried to push himself away from Luke's embrace, but he found he couldn't. He missed these comforting arms that surrounded him. He buried his head in the blonde's shoulder and said softly, "I can't hate you…but I can't forgive you. I know you love me, I know you always will, but we can't be together because we are enemies."_

_Luke tightened his hold on the younger boy. "Percy…I love you…I can never stop loving you…I know we are enemies, but I…I can't let you go." _

_Tears started to trickle down the ravenette's cheek. "Then don't. Stay with me tonight. I don't want you to leave because I can't let you go either." _

_The two slept in each other's arm for the rest of the night. Luke left the sleeping ravenette an hour before he had to wake, but not before planting a chaste kiss on the rosy lips and quick "I love you."_

_End of Flashback_

The gods and goddess watched all the visions intensely. They observed the secret moments the two shared in private. They heard the reason why Luke joined Kronos. They saw how the two lovers showered each other with love and passion. Every god and goddess realized how deep their love was for the other. They realized during the time they shared, the two never talked about the war, but other miscellaneous things.

Then all of the sudden the flashbacks paused and the gods and goddesses glanced at Aphrodite curiously.

The love goddess said, "This will be the last moment they share together before Luke has…died as a hero."

_Flashback_

_It was around the afternoon and Percy had just come home from school. He entered into his room to set down his stuff, but then he saw Luke. Immediately, he dropped his stuff and ran into the blonde's arms. Luke wrapped his arms tightly around his love. Neither said anything, but enjoyed the moment they had in each other's arms._

_Percy looked up at Luke and placed a passionate kiss onto the blue-eyed adult's lips. After a few minutes the two broke apart panting. Luke brought a hand to caress the ravenette's cheek. He stared into his love's mesmerizing sea-green eyes and said seriously, "Run away with me."_

_Percy's eyes went wide. He whispered with confusion, "What?"_

_Luke repeated, "Run away with me Percy. Away from this war. Away from everything."_

_Percy stared in Luke's eyes and shook his head. "You know we can't. We can't run away. I have to stop Kronos."_

_Luke replied with desperation, "If we run away then it will be no longer our problem."_

_Percy gripped onto Luke's shirt tightly and responded, "We will be cowards. We can't run away. It is our destiny."_

_Luke screamed, "Who cares about our destiny? All I want is to be with you! Don't you want to?"_

_Percy shouted back, "You know I do! You know I love you! You know that, but I can't runaway! I cannot abandon everyone! I can't abandon my family!"_

_Luke whispered with despair, "Please just run away with me. The world of the gods no longer has to concern us. All I want is to be with you."_

_Percy shook his head once again and said softly, "I will not run away. I have to stay and protect my family."_

_Luke stared into Percy's eyes and said, "Then what do we do?"_

_Percy leaned upwards and pressed and soft and apologetic kiss on his beloved's lips. After a few moments, he pulled away and turned his head to the side, not wanting to look into those icy blue eyes. He whispered unsteadily, "Then we shall say goodbye…" The ravenette's eyes started to water. He closed his eyes tightly to prevent his tears from falling._

_Luke's eyes widened with astonishment. Tears started to cloud his vision. When the words finally sunk in, he reluctantly and shakily released his hold around Percy and responded heartbreakingly, "Then we shall…"_

_That was their last moment together as a couple and also the last time Percy saw him before that prophesied day._

_End of Flashback_

The goddesses' eyes started to water and the gods felt sadness for the two lovers.

Aphrodite said softly, but sadly, "This will be that very day."

_Flashback_

_Luke struck his mortal point with the cursed blade and a howl of pain echoed throughout the room. The blonde's body shined brightly causing Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to close their eyes and turn away. When the lights dimmed, Percy rushed towards Luke, who was lying weakly on the cold floor. Fresh tears sprinkling down his cheeks and onto Luke's chest. _

_Annabeth shouted, "Luke, hold on! The gods are coming! Grover, get ambrosia, nectar!" The two ran out the room in hope of saving the traitor turned hero._

_Luke whispered out, "There's no saving me…"_

_Percy grasped Luke's hand and began to cry harder. Luke feebly raised his other hand to caress his love's cheek. He whispered hoarsely, "Promise me… promise me your heart will always be mine and one day we will be together again." The blonde coughed out blood._

_Tears kept flowing down the ravenette's cheek. Percy choked out, "I promise I will always love you. My heart will be yours for eternity and one day we will meet again."_

_Luke gave one last smile and said with his last strength, "I love you." Icy blue eyes closed. Breathing no longer existent. Heartbeats no longer pounding. _

_Percy placed a gentle kiss onto the rapidly chilling forehead and said, "I love you too…"_

_End of Flashback_

Every god and goddess present finally understood why Percy had rejected immortality. Every goddess and some gods were crying. The rest were silent and trying to comprehend every flashback they had seen. The gods and goddess felt sorrow in their hearts for the star-crossed lovers. Poseidon's emotions were going crazy and causing the sea to be wild. Hermes felt remorse for every word he had said towards Percy. He blamed his beloved son's death onto the boy without understanding how the other felt and what he had been through when he saw his love die before his eyes.

Poseidon asked shakily, "Aphrodite, why have you shown us this?"

Aphrodite looked the sea god straight in the eye responded, "Because I believe we should reunite our star-crossed lovers."

* * *

**Review Please! I would appreciate some feedback.**


	2. Important Author Note

**I know these types of author notes are not allowed, but I have something really important to say.**

**I found out from a reader that my story was extremely similar to someone else's story. I found the story he/she was talking about and it _was extremely similar_ to my story, but the author wrote it about half-year earlier and Percy was a female. Because of the similarities in mine's and that author's story, I need to ask for his/her permission if I can continue my story because I don't want anybody to think I plagarized him/her. **

**I swear on River Styx that I never read the story, "Lost Love" by nc619 before I posted my story. *Thunder* It was a mere coincidence that our stories are freakishly similar. I hope you will all believe me. **

**I will update the story after I get permission from the aforemention author, but I get a feeling I won't get one because he/she doesn't seem to use their account anymore. If I don't get a reply by next week, I will update my story.**

**Please believe me that this my own personal idea and that I have never read the story above. **

**Thank you for reading this author note. Thank you that one review and the two favorites to my story.**

**Sincerely,**

**Everlasting Snow Princess**


	3. To Grant a Wish

**Pairing: Luke Castellan/ Percy Jackson**

**Warning: SLASH! Don't say I didn't warn ya. Don't flame me just because this isn't your cup of tea.**

**Author Note: I doubt I will ever get a response from that author and I have itching to post this up after I typed it up two days ago, so here it is! I'm just gonna keep writing this story because I love it so much already! Thank you for all the kind reviews and favorites for this story. It's great to know people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review this chapter!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson, cause you would know if I did.**

* * *

_Poseidon asked shakily, "Aphrodite, why have you shown us this?"_

_Aphrodite looked the sea god straight in the eye and responded. "Because, I believe we should reunite our star-crossed lovers."_

…

Hearing that suggestion, everyone was immediately silent. Honestly, no one knew how to respond that idea.

Finally, somebody spoke up. That person was Zeus. He asked in a questioning voice, "Why should be reunite the Poseidon's boy with Hermes's son?"

Aphrodite sighed and said, "Have I not shown you the reason? You may be the king of the gods, but do you not have a heart? Do you not want to grant our hero a wish? To see his love again. All I am asking is for 24 hours. Allow the two to have a feeling of closure. Give them this. That is all I am asking for, Zeus."

Zeus said slightly irritated, "But we already given him a wish! We will recognize all the minor gods and Hades by building a cabin at Camp for each of them and also claiming demi-gods by the age of 13."

"Does that not say something?" By this point Aphrodite was exasperated. Sometimes the gods and goddesses can be rather stubborn, especially Zeus. Before continuing what she has to say, she glanced briefly at Poseidon and Hermes. She could tell the two were in deep in thought and their hearts were conflicted. "Perseus could have made a different wish, but he made a selfless one, one that would benefit everyone in the long run."

Zeus asked, "And would that other wish be?"

Many gods and goddesses sighed or rolled their eyes. They even knew what the wish would have been.

"To see Luke Castellan one more time, am I correct Aphrodite?" Athena asked.

Aphrodite nodded. "Correct as always Athena. The fact that Perseus did not make that wish no matter how much his heart craves to; does it not say something about him? I could tell that was his one true wish, so why not grant him another one? After all he has done for us, he deserves it."

Everyone gave a quick peek to one another to see what the others would think. However, there was one question hanging on all their minds and Artemis voiced it.

She asked curiously, "Aphrodite, why would you want to help Perseus to see his love once again. Do you not desire for a tragic love story?"

A sad smile slipped upon the Aphrodite's lips. She said, "For all these years I have lived, that was always my joy because I thought tragic love stories were always the best. Something everyone would love and find entertaining, like Paris and Helen, but as I watched Perseus and Luke, I came to find a new perspective. Despite the fact the two were on opposing sides, neither could deny the fact they were still very much in love each other and only falling more and more in love each time they were together. Even though they both knew if someone found out about their secret relationship, they would have to pay a price, which could possibly mean death. And when they said their first goodbyes, neither could let go of their love. When it was finally time to say their real goodbyes, the two promise to love each other for eternity. For once, I get to see and understand what true love is. Couples I have watched and favored were always fickle with the person they claim to love, but they would always jump to the next handsome man or beautiful woman that would come along. As the goddess of love, it is about time I understand what love is. I shouldn't break up couples for my own amusement, but help them find their true love. Give them signs along the way. To tell the truth, I am ashamed of my past ways, but I am determined to change them."

Every god and goddess was stunned by the small speech the goddess of love and beauty had just said. Most of them gave the goddess and gentle smile.

Artemis said, "Aphrodite, you are starting to change my view of you. I may be against relationships or men in general, but the fact you are changing your ways, I must say relationships can be beautiful with your assistance."

Aphrodite gave tiny laugh and said, "I don't know whether or not to be offended Artemis, but I guess I will take it as a compliment." She glanced at all the other gods and goddesses. She asked with hope evident in her voice, "Shall we grant our hero another gift?"

"Thumbs up for the Aphrodite's plan," Apollo said brightly.

"Of course I want my son to be happy and if this is what it takes then yes," Poseidon said melachony.

"He may be Fish Face's spawn, but he is a worthy hero and of my respect, so I agree," Athena said firmly.

"I owe Percy one because he gave my son love, when no one else did and when I couldn't. Also, I want to see my son one more time and ask for his forgiveness," Hermes said with tints of sadness in his voice.

"I have nothing against Perseus. He is a honorable and loyal hero," Demeter murmured softly.

"For a boy, he is one of kind. He is not disgusting like other men. He even held the sky to save me, so I do owe him a favor," said Artemis.

"Whatever, I could care less. As long as the brat stops moping. His depressing attitude is bringing the whole camp down," Dionysus said with boredom.

"If that what you want Aphrodite, then just do it, "Ares grunted as he rolled his eyes. Honestly, he did feel bad for Percy, but he didn't want to show it. He may be the war god, but he still had a heart. Sort of.

"The boy deserves something after what he has done for Olympus," said Hephaestus.

All the other gods and goddesses waited for Zeus's, Hera's, and especially Hades's answer because he was the key to making this plan possible.

Aphrodite arched one of her finely trimmed eyebrows. "Well… Zeus, Hera, Hades, what do you think?"

Hera sighed and said, "As much as I hate that little no-good brat, I have to say, he and Hermes's son deserve a chance to see each other one more time. At least Perseus is FAITHFUL to the person he loves." Hera was glaring at Zeus at this point.

Zeus was getting irritated by the glare and kind of freaked out. He tried to ignore it, but even after thousands of years, the glare was terrifying. He screamed with fury, "He is an upstart and denied MY GIFT OF IMMORTALITY! Why should we give the traitor and boy another chance to be together?"

Now everyone, except Hades who was thinking was glaring holes into the king of the gods' head.

"Luke became a hero in the end! If he didn't sacrifice himself, Kronos would have risen and Olympus would have fallen! Don't ever call him a traitor again!" Hermes hissed.

At the same time, Poseidon screamed, "My son gave up immortality for the person he loves! Were you not watching the flashbacks Aphrodite showed us? Are you blind or deaf or BOTH? Or are you simply a coldhearted man? Either way you have been outvoted. The decision depends solely on Hades! If he agrees, then we can execute the plan and you can't stop us!"

Every god and goddess was agreeing with Poseidon and Hermes.

Zeus shouted, "I will not back down!"

"Just can it Zeus!" Hera screeched.

"You will not talk back to me! I am the King of the gods. Whatever I say go-OOUUCCHH!" Everyone hit Zeus with a portion of their power to shut him up, which caused the sky god to fall unconscious.

Once that was over, everyone else looked expectantly at Hades. Poseidon asked, "So Brother, will you allow Luke Castellan to be alive for 24 hours?"

Hades sighed and said, "Your son may be annoying, but he has my respect. He has defeated me twice and gotten me a cabin at camp. He has also taken care of my son when I could not. Even when my son hated him, your son did not abandon him, but rather looked out for him. I owe him one, so basically yes."

A few gods and goddesses screamed, "Yes!" Some just smiled, some just rolled their eyes, and one sat unconscious on his throne.

Poseidon asked, "When shall we do this?"

Aphrodite suggested, "How about tomorrow night? From 12 a.m to 12 a.m of the next day. There is going to be a fireworks show between those hours. I want the one day they are granted to be special."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and began to work out the details of how it was going to happen.

…

~Next day at 11: 50 p.m.~

Poseidon, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hades, and Demeter appeared in the Poseidon Cabin; only to see a sobbing raven haired boy on the bed and his friends, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, who was excused from the hunt for a while after she heard about her cousin's behavior, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare were around him trying to comfort him. Seeing the gods and goddesses shocked them all, so they bowed immediately.

Thalia asked, "My lady, why are you here?"

Artemis merely smiled at her lieutenant and placed a finger to her lips.

Thalia stared curiously at her mistress, but did not say another word.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Athena answered, "My daughter, you shall see." Annabeth frowned when she heard those words, she hated not knowing anything.

"Dad?" Asked Nico.

Hades nodded his head in acknowlegdement and said, "Son."

Rachel asked, "Lord Apollo?"

Apollo gave her a bright smile, but did not say anything to his new oracle.

Poseidon moved over to his son's side. He knelt down onto the floor and said softly, "Percy."

Percy lifted his head. His eyes were puffy and red with huge dark circles under them. Streaks of tears were trickling down his cheek. "Dad?"

"Percy. How are you?" Poseidon asked.

Percy responded bitterly, "What do you think Dad?"

Poseidon gave a small smile and said, "Terrible as I can see." The gods, goddesses, and the half-bloods in the room glared at Poseidon, even if they were tad afraid to do so.

The sea god continued, "Percy… you are a brave and selfless young man. Your wish from the council has benefited the camp and allowed harmony to reside between us and the minor gods. I am very proud of you son. Never in history has there been a hero like you."

Percy glanced at his father and asked, "Why are you saying this to me?"

Poseidon gave his son a tender smile and turned towards the cabin door as his answer. He didn't understand his father, but when he heard the voice he has been longing to whisper into his ears, he forgot everyone around him, except for the object of his attention.

"Percy." The gentle voice of his dead beloved, Luke.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try to post the next chapter soon! Please review!**


	4. Reunited

**Paring: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson**

**Warning: Slash, Mentions of sex.**

**Author's Note: Here is the latest chapter. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you will keep reviewing. I would like to hear all your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

_"Percy… you are a brave and selfless young man. Your wish from the council has benefited the camp and allowed harmony to reside between us and the minor gods. I am very proud of you son. Never in history has there been a hero like you."_

_Percy glanced at his father and asked, "Why are you saying this to me?"_

_Poseidon gave his son a tender smile and turned towards the cabin door as his answer. He didn't understand his father, but when he heard the voice he has been longing to whisper into his ears, he forgot everyone around him, except for the object of his attention._

_"Percy." The gentle voice of his dead beloved, Luke._

…

Percy turned towards the direction of the voice in hopes it was not his imagination. He saw the shadowy figure move away from the darkness and into the light. Luke's blond hair appeared almost white under the moonlight. His beautiful, icy blue eyes filled with love and gentleness. The ravenette's tears started to stream down his cheek harder. He could not believe his eyes. The man he missed more than anything was now in front his eyes and alive. Luke started step towards him, both keeping eye contact with one another. Neither saw the surprised expressions of the four-demigods and one oracle in the room. Neither heard Annabeth and Thalia call out Luke's name in surprise. Neither realized the shocked expressions of the two demi-god girls when Luke brushed them off.

Luke kneeled in front of the ravenette. He whispered lovingly, "Percy."

Percy sat up slowly. He raised his fingers to trace the scar on the blonde's cheek, only to realize the man in front of his eyes is truly real, not a figment of his imagination. His tears flowed harder and he threw himself at Luke. He wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed adult's neck and buried his head into his love's shoulder.

Luke lifted his arms to hold the boy tightly and whispered comforting words into the younger boy's ear. "Percy, don't cry. I am right here. Don't cry, my beloved Sea Prince. I am right here…"

While the two were gone in their own world, they had forgotten the gods, goddesses, demi-gods, and oracle around them.

All the goddesses had tears in their eyes, while the gods had sad smiles on their faces. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Rachel were speechless to the scene in front of their eyes.

Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Watching the loving couple, it made her heart ache immensely. Her first love, Luke Castellan was in love with Percy Jackson, the person she loves right now and vice versa. Right after the war was over; Annabeth told Percy her feelings, only to be rejected. She thought it was because Percy had a hard time dealing with loss of all their friends and family, but now she knew the truth. She couldn't help but hold some resentment towards Luke because he stole her current love away from her. What hurt her even more was that Percy did not believe their friendship was strong enough to tell her about his secret relationship with the son of Hermes. The real question is though, how would've she reacted if the ravenette ever told her this. She honestly didn't know…

Thalia felt like she was thrown into a parallel universe. To see Percy and Luke together, not at each other's throat was definitely surreal, but she knew it wasn't. Even after Luke had betrayed them, she couldn't hate him after what they had been through together. She loved the two like brothers, but it hurt to never even have known about the two's love for each other. She thought hers and Percy's relationship was strong enough to know about this type of matter, no matter how forbidden and dark the secret was.

Grover was confused by the scene in front of him, but most of all hurt because Percy didn't believe their long time friendship was enough to tell him about this, but he could understand why. After all, everyone was bitter towards the former host of Kronos. The ravenette must have felt he would have been hated if he ever let his love for Luke ever come into the light. He would have thought Grover would despise him because of it, but Grover could never hate his best friend, who protected and rescued him in his time of need.

Nico was astonished. He knew Percy and he weren't close enough for the ravenette to tell him such a dark secret. The person he hated for majority of the time they have known each other, but now someone he looked up to was in love with the ex-enemy. Even if Luke had become a hero in the end, it was still unbelievable that Percy was in love with the former traitor, but he couldn't hate Percy for falling love with the older boy, not what after Percy has done for him.

Rachel was astounded by the sight in front of her, but in the end gave a watery smile. Her best friend had found someone he loves, no matter how heartbreaking it was for him. Though it hurts her heart to see the loving couple in front of her eyes because of her suppressed feelings for the ravenette, she was happy, yet at the same time sad for the two because she knew what they had to endure together for their love.

The five friends glanced at each other and then to the gods and goddesses.

Annabeth whispered with confusion and sadness, "Why is Luke here?"

Athena answered her daughter, "We have decided to grant Perseus a wish. To see his love one more time." The goddess of wisdom watched the changing emotions on her daughter's face. She could tell Annabeth held feelings of love towards Poseidon's spawn, but even for her precious child, she will not come between the two just to make her daughter happy, not after what the two lovers had been through. She approached her daughter and wrapped her arms around her child. Athena murmured gently, "It is okay my daughter. You will find someone who loves and cherishes you more than anything." Annabeth returned the embrace and gripped her mother's dress tightly. She let the tears she welled up to flow down.

Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Rachel watched the two scenes in front of their eyes. Thalia asked, "Why have you allowed Luke to have a second chance to be with Percy?"

Aphrodite answered softly, "Because we are touched by their love. No love has been as strong and true as theirs in centuries."

Demeter said, "Why don't we leave the two lovers alone? After all, it has been hard for them. Your questions may be answered tomorrow."

All the gods, goddesses, oracle, and demigods, except Annabeth nodded. One by one, they exited the room with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Rachel, Poseidon, and Hermes looking back at the scene of the two lovers.

Luke whispered, "Percy, I'm right here, don't cry any longer."

Percy lifted his head from the blonde's shoulder and gazed into the beautiful blue eyes. He said desperately, "Please don't ever leave me again."

Luke's eyes flashed with sadness. He said lovingly, "I never left you Percy. No matter what I am always by your side whether you realize it or not. I am always there for you, love. Believe that." He kissed ravenette's plump lips gently. "Believe that my Sea Prince." He captured his love's lips for passionate kiss. Percy threaded his fingers into the Luke's soft hair and pulled the older boy closer to him till no space separated them. Their chest and hips touched each other. Their legs tangled together.

Percy broke the kiss to take a deep breath from the lack of oxygen. Luke moved to place butterfly kisses on his jaw to his collar bone and down to his neck. The blue-eyed adult nipped at one particular place on the boy's neck he knew would make the ravenette moan loudly. He sucked on the sensitive spot till he knew a deep red love mark would appear on the ravenette's pale neck. Luke murmured the words, "I love you," on Percy's neck, sending a shiver down the younger boy's spine.

Percy pulled the blonde's face up with a smile gracing his lips. He whispered back, "I love you too, Luke." The blue-eyed adult leaned down and kissed the ravenette with all the emotions he held for the younger boy filled in it. Percy returned the kiss with as much fervor and love. As the two broke apart again with their lips barely brushing against each other, the ravenette murmured, "Make love to me. I want you to fill me over and over again. I only want to be one with you."

Luke fulfilled the ravenette's wish. The two made love all night long. Their slick sweaty bodies moving in sync. Luke thrusting hard into the lithe body under him, while Percy threw his head back in ecstasy as he moaned and mewled breathlessly at each movement the blue-eyed adult made. Neither wanted morning to come. Both wanted to these precious moments between them to last for eternity.

Even as morning approached within a few hours, the two made love endlessly and whispered into each other's ears the words, "I love you…"

"I love you…" The words resounded deeply within each of the boys' mind because the two knew it would never be a lie, but an eternal truth for they did truly love each other more than anything…

"I love you…"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review!**


	5. Time is Ticking

**Warning: Slash**

**Pairing: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! Love you all very much! **

* * *

Sadly, the sun has risen from the east and to its 7 o'clock morning position, meaning the two-star crossed lovers were rapidly losing the hours they had left to share together. Luke had already awakened about an hour ago. He had his beloved Sea Prince wrapped tightly in his arms sleeping peacefully with a gentle smile upon his ruby lips. The blond could not help but also smile at how cute Percy was. He raised a hand to caress the soft cheek, loving the physical contact he could have with ravenette for the day. Luke knew he only had one day to be with his love. After that, he would be back in Elysium, not able to touch or comfort Percy whenever the younger boy was depressed or hurt. He hated that. He knew that Percy had been crying because of him and what was even worse; he couldn't do a single thing about it.

Luke's eyes were filled with misery. He thought sorrowfully, _"No matter what, I will always be there for you, Percy. Even if I am not beside you physically, I am there…because I love you more than anything. More than you could ever imagine."_

As the remaining hours were slowly diminishing, Luke's heart started to clench harder and harder. He knew he had to make the best of this day. He had to make it beyond special because he wanted Percy have this day carved into his heart to remember for eternity.

The blue-eyed adult leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss onto his love's forehead. He whispered softly, "Percy, time to wake up…" The ravenette didn't hear the soft words and continued to sleep peacefully. Luke moved his hand from Percy's cheek to the boy's shoulder and shaked it slightly. He repeated, "Percy, time to wake up." This time, the ravenette stirred and opened his sleepy sea-green eyes slowly. He whispered words that sounded awfully like "A dream…"

Luke's eyes shined with sadness. He tightened his arms around Percy, startling the younger boy. The blonde whispered tenderly, "It's not a dream, my love."

Percy's eyes widened and hurriedly wrapped his arms firmly around the older boy. He breathed shakily, "Please tell me again this isn't a dream. That this is reality. That you are really here. That the words you are saying to me are not a mere illusion. Luke, say it..."

Luke moved one of his hands to run his fingers gently through the boy's soft raven hair. He said lovingly, "It isn't a dream Percy. I'm right here. You aren't hallucinating… I am truly here by your side…My Sea Prince…"

Percy snuggled closer into the blonde's firm chest. He missed everything about his love. From his comforting arms to his soothing words. Everything about Luke made him feel secure and loved. And now that he was back in his arms, Percy was never going to let go of his love again.

Luke said quietly, "It's already 8 o'clock. We need to get up…"

Percy mumbled tiredly, "Hmm… Is that so? I don't want to get up yet. I want to stay here in your arms."

The blond smiled tenderly and responded, "Come on… Why don't we go take a shower together?"

Percy perked up and looked up towards his love and asked, "Together?"

Luke chuckled and repeated, "Together."

Percy sighed contently and asked childishly, "Mmm… Carry me to the shower?"

The blonde arched his eyebrows and asked, "You want me to carry you?"

The ravenette snaked arms around the older boy's neck and purred seductively into Luke's ear, "After last night, I probably can barely walk… You pounded into my greedy hole so hard and rough… I can still feel you thick, long cock in me and I want more… I want you thrusting in me hard, so that I won't be able to sit for weeks. And… wouldn't shower sex be hot?" Percy stuck his pink tongue out to lick the corners of Luke's ear.

After what the younger boy had whispered into his ear so sexily, Luke was starting to harden and had inappropriate images invading his mind about him ramming his cock into Percy's tight hole on the slippery walls of the shower. Immediately, Luke lifted the ravenette bridal style into his arms and ran quickly into the shower. Needless to say, the two had a long and steamy shower.

After a few rounds of shower sex, the two got dressed. Percy wore his regular orange Camp-Half blood t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and a pair of sea-green converses. Luke wore a tight form-fitting black t-shirt, white basketball shorts, and a pair of sky blue converses. The gods and goddesses made sure the older boy had everything he needed for the day, even clothes. After all, they also wanted this day to special for the two lovers, well except for Zeus. He was still pissed off, but he didn't dare interfere knowing he would just be hit unconscious again, only more powerfully this time around.

Before Percy could pullon the handle of the cabin door, Luke grasped his hand to stop him. Percy looked backwards to face the older boy with a curious expression. He noticed the blonde had on an anxious look. Percy asked worriedly, "Luke, what's wrong?"

Luke bit the edge of bottom lip nervously and said, "Percy… Everyone here at camp hates me because of the war. I shouldn't be here and most of all, I don't want anyone to hate you just because of me."

Percy turned around and hugged the older boy. He said comfortingly, "I don't care what anyone thinks about you or me. I only care about the fact you are here with me right now. Everyone could shun us for all I care. Only you, Luke. I only need you Luke."

The blue-eyed adult returned the embrace. He was beyond happy after hearing the loving words Percy had said. Little by little, his fear faded away and the two left the cabin and towards the Diving Pavilion for breakfast with the rest of the campers.

When the two walked in together, hand in hand, everyone was shocked, except for Dionysus, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, and Nico. The three demi-gods, one oracle and satyr understood why Luke was here, but they didn't know the full details of the gods and goddesses' gift.

As the lovers walked down towards the Poseidon table, all the campers' eyes were on them, still in absolute astonishment, but Percy ignored them, while Luke tried to. Before the two sat down, someone said something.

It was Travis Stoll. He said with disbelief evident in his voice, "Luke?"

Luke turned towards his half-sibling with nervous expression and responded, "Umm… Hi?"

"W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" That was Connor.

Before anyone could respond, Dionysus commanded annoyed, "Cory, mind your own business!" Instantly, everyone quieted down and refrained from asking a question, but was all still curious and held slight fear as to why Luke was here, alive.

Dionysus's voice changed to a more serious one. He stared straight at Luke and said, "Luke Castellan use your time wisely. A gift almost voted unanimously amongst the gods has been granted for you."

Luke's eyes darkened at the wine god's word and nodded his head in understanding. Percy and all the campers were confused by the god's word. Only Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Rachel, and Thalia understood the meaning of Dionysus's words. They realized that Luke had a certain amount of time left before he had to leave for the underworld once again.

Percy asked uneasily, "Luke, what does Mr. D mean?"

Luke just smiled tenderly at the ravenette and responded, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it Percy."

The younger of the two knew the other was lying, but he left the subject alone, knowing he would not get an answer. He just sat down at his cabin table with Luke following to sit beside him. The two got their breakfast and talked about random, trivial things. They laughed and chattered aimlessly. The lovers ended up forgetting their surroundings and relaxed knowing the other was there was with him.

All the campers whispered about the two. Making up pathetic rumors and even tried to ask Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Rachel for an answer, but the five didn't say anything. The five would constantly glance at Luke and Percy with saddened eyes, though Annabeth had some rather selfish thoughts going through her mind after she found out the newest information about the blonde's stay. She was sad for Percy, but at the same time happy because then Luke would be out of the way and she could try to woo Percy into being hers.

Soon enough, breakfast was over and time for activities. There was only going to be activities till lunch, and then it was free time since today was special because there was fireworks show. Luke decided he would join Percy because it would be fun to do camp activities once again. Joining them would be Thalia and Nico because they were the only ones of their cabin and the Athena cabin and some other children of minor gods. Rachel and Grover were going to follow along just for the sake of it.

First off was sword-fighting class in the arena. Percy basically taught that class, so he taught techniques to the newest campers. The ravenette even begged Luke to help him demonstrate by having a sword fight. Even though the blond refused at first, in the end, he gave in to the adorable puppy dog face. Luke was nervous about it, but Percy reassured him by saying he knew that Luke would never do anything to hurt him. The ravenette knew it and was sure of it. Everyone who at the arena was amazed by the two. They had quick reflexes and moved without a single thought, as if it were a second instinct, which it was.

Next was archery. Percy dreaded this, but had to try anyways. He kept shooting arrows that were far off the target and even shot a tree nymph. It was so hilarious that Luke ended on the floor laughing. Percy flushed red and told the older boy to shoot an arrow and prove it wasn't hard. Luke instantly took up the challenge. He grabbed the bow and an arrow from the ravenette. He positioned the bow and arrow in the air. He pulled on the bow's string until he was satisfied with the angle and released it. The arrow pierced through the air and landed right on the bullseye. Luke turned towards Percy with a cheeky smile only to see the cutest pout on the ravenette's face. He moved towards the younger boy and planted a quick kiss on the delectable pouting lips. Pulling back, Luke could see the adorable tomato red blush become darker and chuckled loudly at the boy's embarrassment.

After was Pegasus-riding class, which Percy was teaching. When Blackjack saw Percy, he greeted loudly, _"Hey Boss!"_

Percy smiled at the Pegasus and said, _"How are you?"_

Blackjack asked worriedly, _"You okay now?"_

Percy chuckled and responded, _"Yeah. Sorry for worrying you. Umm…I want to introduce you to someone. Well… reintroduce you someone, but this time on better terms."_

Blackjack just neighed in response. The ravenette turned towards Luke and beckoned him to come over towards them. When Blackjack the saw the blonde, he started to stomp around frantically, but Percy managed to calm the Pegasus down by speaking soothing words.

Luke looked apologetic towards Blackjack and said, "Sorry for what I did to you a couple years back…"

Percy looked towards Blackjack with expectant eyes. The Pegasus asked, _"Can we really trust him?"_

Percy nodded his head and thought gently, _"I love him Blackjack. He means everything to me, so please don't hate him."_

Blackjack knew his master wasn't lying, so he moved towards Luke and rubbed his head against Luke's to say he accepted the blonde's apology. Luke chuckled and petted the Pegasus's mane.

While this was happening, the group of campers Percy was supposed to teach Pegasus-riding lessons had just arrived. Luke stood on the sidelines and watched his love soar through the air on Blackjack to train the children the proper way to ride a Pegasus.

Finally, all the activities for the day had come to end and it was time for lunch and then free time. The lovers once again ate together at the Poseidon table with campers whispering around them, but the two just ignored everyone again.

After lunch, Percy suggested he, Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Grover go swimming in the lake, which everyone agreed to. Even though the five were always around Percy and Luke during activities time, neither of the two really talked to them because they were too busy with each other, so the tension in the atmosphere was obvious, but spending time together at the lake allowed the tension to mostly dissipate.

Mostly.

Luke and Thalia had a nice long talk with each other and inevitably, forgiveness was bestowed upon the son of Hermes.

"Luke…Tell me about how you and Percy fell in love with each other." Thalia said with curiosity evident in her voice.

Luke was shocked by the sudden question, but sorrow soon replaced the carefree and shocked expression. He was silent for a few moments before answering melancholy, "I fell in love with Percy when he came to camp for the first time. It wasn't love at first sight, but it may as well be…" A gentle smiled graced the demi-god's lip. "Percy had just lost his mother and felt lost at camp; I felt it was my responsibility to take care of him. Spending time with him made my heart feel calm and just… He made me feel indescribable feelings, which I didn't realize were love till later. He and I were always together. I took care of him and Percy unknowingly took care of me by just letting me be by his side. Even after Lord Poseidon had claimed Percy during the capture the flag game, he and I were always by each other's side. Sometime later, Percy asked me if I thought he was really just an annoyance and that made me angry and I ended up confessing my love for him, which thankfully was returned."

Thalia stared at Luke with accepting eyes. She asked, "Why did you betray Percy, even though you love him?"

Luke looked forward only to see the object of his affection playing happily in the water. He loved Percy more than anything and his betrayal was the dumbest thing ever, but it was for ravenette's sake…

Luke sighed and responded, "Before I met Percy, I was already working for Kronos…" He paused for a few moments before speaking again. "I was ready to take down Olympus at the cost of anything, but everything changed when I met Percy. I didn't realize I was going to fall in love with him and love him more than anything. When Percy had come back from the quest with Annabeth and Grover, Kronos wanted me to convince Percy to join our side, but if it didn't work, I would have to kill him with my own two hands or else something much worse would have happened. I believed those words because the ruthless Titan of time would never lie about something like this. I couldn't do it. I could never try to convince Percy to leave the family he had come to care about, so I chose to kill him, but I knew he would be saved. Still… it is the biggest regret of my life. I had hurt him…" By now, Luke was clenching his fists tightly.

Thalia reached out to touch the blonde's shoulder. She said, "What matters now is that he is alive."

Luke gave a small nod, but it didn't mean he acknowledged the huntress's words. He still hurt Percy in the end.

Thalia's eyes saddened when she noticed the turmoil inside Luke, so she decided to ask, "What happened between you and Percy after you betrayed him?"

Luke glanced at Thalia and said, "A few months later, I snuck into his apartment during the night. I apologized to him and told him I still loved him and could not let him go… and things went on from there. I would visit him often and we would spend time together. Never once did we talk about the war. It was always about us… just about us… as if the war wasn't even going on… Later, I made a selfish request. I asked him to run away with me."

"You what?!" Thalia blurted out surprised.

Luke nodded and repeated, "I asked him to run away with me."

"Why?" The huntress asked.

"Because I loved him too much. I knew I would have to give my body up to Kronos and… Percy… I didn't know what to do… I was so desperate to be with Percy… I asked such a stupid request of him, even though I already knew the answer…"

Thalia asked gently, "What happened after?"

Luke sighed and said, "We never saw each other again until the prophesied day. The day I died and hurt him again… I'll never forgive myself for hurting him, even though I promised I would never do such a thing…"

Thalia said softly, "But it's inevitable. You are leaving him soon and it will break him once again."

Luke was astonished Thalia knew about their time limit together. He asked stunned, "H-how do you know that?"

"When Mr. D told you to use you time wisely, it was obvious… Luke, no matter what, Percy will always love you, even if you hurt him over and over again…"

Luke clenched his hands harder till his fingernails were embedded deeply into his palm. He asked hopelessly, "I don't want to hurt him, but I know I will… How can I ever expect him to always love me after I leave him again?"

The huntress responded thoughtfully, "Because Percy loves you more than you could ever believe. Even if you leave him, you are the only one in his heart. Not even Annabeth could steal his heart from you…"

"Annabeth loves Percy…" Luke whispered sadly.

Thalia glanced sympathetically at Annabeth. She said in a comforting voice, "Don't feel guilty about it. It isn't your fault."

Luke nodded, but didn't react to Thalia's words. The huntress sighed at older boy's action. She turned towards the lake, where everyone was located and screamed, "Percy! Get over here and comfort your lover boy!"

Percy immediately stopped what he was doing and ran quickly towards Luke worriedly. When he was in front of the blonde, he dropped down onto his knees and asked his love anxiously, "What's wrong Luke? Are you okay?"

Luke's arm shot out and pulled the ravenette towards him. The younger boy didn't understand what was wrong, but just stayed in older boy's arms and ran his fingers gently through the soft blonde hair soothingly. Beside them, Thalia giggled quietly and moved away soundlessly.

Neither of the two said anything, but stayed in each other's arms in a comfortable silence. All the sudden, Luke started to nip lightly on Percy's collar bone, which evoked a small whimper from the ravenette. He whispered breathlessly, "Luke…"

Luke just kept on sucking on the younger boy's collar bone until there was large red love mark to add to the other collection of love bites on the ravenette's chest, neck, and thighs.

Percy moved his hand to stroke the blonde's cheek. He asked apprehensively, "Is everything okay?"

The older boy nodded and snuggled his face into the younger boy's chest.

The two stayed in each other's arm until Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Annabeth, and Grover were done playing in the lake and came to sit next to them, forming a circle.

The seven talked to each other about random subjects cheerfully, even though the atmosphere was slightly uncomfortable due to Annabeth.

Percy got up from Luke's lap and said, "I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." The ravenette jogged away and left the demi-gods, oracle, and satyr alone with each other, which the air more serious.

Annabeth stared sharply at Luke and said harshly, "Why are you back?"

Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Rachel knew better than to cut in since Annabeth was obviously in a terrible mood. Luke sighed and said, "I'm here for Percy. Isn't that obvious enough?"

The daughter of Athena jumped up angrily and said, "Well, you shouldn't have come back! If it weren't for you, Percy would love me! ME! Now that you're back, I don't have a chance!"

Luke glared angrily at the grey-eyed girl and said through clenched teeth, "Why don't you shut up?!"

Annabeth screamed, "No! Why don't you just freaking leave?!"

Thalia said sternly, "Annabeth! What are you saying?!"

Annabeth said furiously, "You know he just gonna leave Percy in pieces again. If Luke never came back, he would be able to get over it fast and LOVE ME!"

Luke didn't care if Annabeth was a girl or even his "younger sister." He wanted to slap her, but refrained from doing so. He said irately, "Don't you know when to shut your mouth?!"

"Why don't you just leave bastard?!" Annabeth screeched.

"What did you say?!" The six immediately turned towards the source of the angry voice.

It was Percy.

* * *

**Till next time! Love and Kisses! Review Please!**


	6. Forever and Always

**Warning: Slash**

**Pairing: Luke Castellan/ Percy Jackson**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**Translation of English to Greek was by Google Translator**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

"_Why don't you just leave bastard?!" Annabeth screeched._

"_What did you say?!" The six immediately turned towards the source of the angry voice._

_It was Percy._

...

"P-Percy!" Annabeth stuttered.

Sea-green eyes narrowed into a harsh glare. Percy stalked over towards them and asked angrily, "What did you just say?"

"U-umm… U-umm... I-I…" Annabeth couldn't form a coherent answer and her body started to shake due to fear.

The ravenette seethed, "Tell me, why did you say that?" Percy could not believe Annabeth had just yelled those words to Luke. He knew the grey-eyed girl had feelings of love for him, but he already told her he couldn't return her feelings. He just never told her the true reason. It has already been a month since the she confessed and was rejected by him. Percy thought Annabeth would be able to let go a little by now, but that obviously wasn't the case.

"BECAUSE YOU SHOULD LOVE ME!" Annabeth screamed loudly and desperately. "I loved you first! I am the one who is always there for you! I'm the one who always goes on quests and succeeds with you each time! I'm the one you trusted enough to tell where you Achilles' spot is! I'm the one who deserves all your love! What has Luke done for you?! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! He betrayed and left you! He hurt you! Why do you still love him?! He should mean nothing to you after what he has done! He-"

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled loudly. The grey-eyed girl stopped ranting at hearing her name. The ravenette knew most of what Annabeth said was true, but still… He loved Luke no matter what. The blue-eyed adult was his everything. He would do anything hold onto him. Absolutely anything. It hurt to be without his love. The one month without Luke, after the blonde had sacrificed himself, Percy broke down. Everything just seemed dark. Nothing in the world seemed to be beautiful or bright. Just dark and terrifying. Now that Luke was back, the ravenette was determined to keep him by his side forever. He just couldn't be without him anymore. It was too painful.

Percy breathed unsteadily. "I know you were always there for me during the difficult times and I trust you immensely, but you don't know everything."

"Then tell me everything!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy ran a hand through his raven hair and replied frustrated, "You wouldn't understand."

"Give her a chance." Unexpectedly, Luke said that.

Percy asked uncertainly, "Are you sure?"

The blue-eyed adult responded calmly, "The gods already understand and they are beyond stubborn. Why can't Annabeth?"

"Okay…" The sea green-eyed boy answered reluctantly.

He said, "Just so you know, Luke loved me first. We have been together since about a few weeks after I was claimed by Dad. After the pit scorpion incident," both Luke and Percy cringed at the mention of the first betrayal, "a few months later, Luke came to see me and things went off from there. We would meet secretly over the years, but never at camp."

Annabeth asked confusedly, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Percy sighed and responded, "What am I suppose to tell you? That I'm in love with the enemy and I have been seeing him for the past years. How am I supposed to know how you will react? Seeing how you just did now, do you really think I would have wanted to tell you?"

"Because I am you best friend and might have understood better if you told me earlier, before I realized I was in love with you." Annabeth said softly.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can never return your feelings. You are my best friend and like a sister to me." Percy replied quietly.

Annabeth nodded her head and said, "Please just give me some more time. I… I still love you and I did for years now. I will try to let it go…" She turned towards Luke and said, "I'm… sorry. I'm frustrated and angry because I wasn't the one Percy loves. I shouldn't hate you because of that. You were the one who raised and took care of me as a child and was there for me. I'm sorry…"

Luke got up from his spot and hugged Annabeth for a few moments before releasing her. He said, "And I'm sorry for hurting you in the past. I also betrayed your trust and broke our relationship. Please forgive me?"

Annabeth nodded and said, "I forgive you… I said I did back on Olympus… I'm gonna go…" She turned around and walked away from the group. No one chased after her because they all knew she needed her time. Love is painful, especially when it is unrequited.

The rest of them decided to disperse and meet again later at the campfire.

…

Night was rapidly approaching. The reddish-orange evening sky was quickly being covered by the midnight sky and hundreds of shining stars. All the campers, except for Hephaestus', who were preparing for the fireworks show were sitting around the campfire and singing songs, which was led by the Apollo kids.

Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Luke, and Percy were sitting together with Percy on Luke's lap. The blonde had to admit he missed life at camp. He forgot how much fun and enjoyable it was, but that was soon coming to an end. Only a few more hours before midnight and Luke will have to leave the one he loves. Only a few more hours to make the remaining time special and unforgettable for his Sea Prince before he would have to return to Elysium. Only a few more hours…

…

Finally it was time for the fireworks. All the couples separated from each other and found a special place to watch the fireworks with their loved one. Luke and Percy settled down at the beach on a blue and white picnic blanket in each other's arms.

The fireworks were beautiful. Colors of the rainbow blasted into the air forming different shapes and scenes.

Luke said, "Percy, I have something I want to give you."

The ravenette tilted his head and asked, "What is it?"

The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace and placed it around his love's neck. It was a silver chain with a large, silver key hanging from it. The key had miniature sapphires and diamonds on the front with a medium sized pearl in the middle of it. On the back of the key, there were words inscribed in Greek.

"Για πάντα και πάντα. Σ 'αγαπώ, Πρίγκιπα Θάλασσα μου." (Forever and Always. I love you, my Sea Prince.)"

Tears started to trickle down Percy's cheek. He hold the key tightly in his hands and whispered, "I love it…"

Luke smiled gently and said, "You hold the key to my heart." Percy blushed cutely at the cheesy line. "I meant to give this to you for your 16th birthday, but obviously it couldn't happen, so I am giving it to you now. I really mean what it says on the back. Forever and Always. I love you, my Sea Prince."

Luke leaned in close and pressed a passionate kiss onto the Percy's rosy lips. The ravenette wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed adult's neck and tangled his fingers into the silky blond hair. Luke wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and slowly moved dthe younger boy down until the sea-greened-eyed boy was on his back and the blonde was onto of him, never breaking their lips apart. Neither could remember the world around them, but just themselves. They couldn't concentrate on anything, but each other's kisses and touches that left a burning trail on their bodies. The fireworks in the background couldn't even distract them, but only made it more romantic.

As the fireworks ended, the two lovers released each other.

Only a few minutes were left.

Luke hoisted himself up from the ground and lowered a hand to assist Percy up. The ravenette took the offered hand and stood up. The sea-green-eyed boy looked up to gaze into the ice blue eyes. He could see love, but also sadness. Percy raised a hand to caress the older boy's cheek and asked, "Luke, what's wrong?"

The blue-eyed adult placed a hand over his love's. Staring into the sea-green eyes, he said, "No matter what, I am always by your side, physical or not. No matter what, I love you."

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _

Percy was filled with worry. He asked anxiously, "Why are you telling me this?" He realized he didn't need hear an answer because he could see it. Luke's body was starting to shimmer from downwards to up and slowly disappearing. He screamed fearfully, "Are you leaving me?!"

Luke's face was full of sadness. He said, "I am always here. Always watching over you. I am never leaving you."

"Then why are you disappearing?!" Percy shouted with desperation.

"I was only granted one day with you and my time is soon coming to an end." Luke responded calmly, but solemnly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Percy yelled. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now.

"All I wanted was to see you smile. That's all I wanted. A day with you full of happiness."

"You're leaving…"

Luke leaned down and placed one last precious kiss onto his Sea Prince's lips.

Luke's body was gone in a matter of seconds. His last words before he disappeared completely would always be engraved in Percy's heart.

…

"Remember Percy, I love you. Forever and Always."

* * *

**Don't worry! This story isn't over yet, but it will be the next time I update. On my next update, I will be updating two chapters because I couldn't decided which ending I wanted to write about more, so I will do both. One was my original, the other was the one I came up with a few weeks ago. So look out for it.**

**Review!**


	7. A Heart of Truth

**Pairing: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson**

**Warning: Slash**

**Response to Anonymous Reviews**

**Guest: Thank you very much! Hope you will enjoy these last two chapters!**

**No. 1 MJ Fan: Well, I just answered your request. Thank you for reading!**

**Hunter: Thank! *giggles* Sorry, but Luke has to give his attention to his one and only love. Of course he loves you too, how could he not love his sister!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for loving this story, but this and the next chapter are the end! Or is it...? *winks* Thanks for all your review, favs, and alerts! I love you all and I hope you will read my newest story, "The Princes and Princess of Olympus." It will also contain Lukercy pairing! I love this couple too much to stop writing about them, so I thought why not write these types of story because it would be really fun and no one have ever done slash for it! Love you all! Here is ending #1!**

* * *

"_Remember Percy, I love you. Forever and Always."_

…

Percy slouched onto the ground with heavy tears flowing down his cheeks. He had lost his love again and this time it was hundreds of times more painful. The ravenette quickly got up from the floor and raced back to the Poseidon blindly, while still allowing his tears to stream down. He bumped into a few people a couple times, but he just ignored them and made his way back to his cabin. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Percy just wanted to drown in his own sorrows.

When he finally made back into his cabin, he jumped onto his bed, snuggled deeply into the covers, and curled up into a ball, wailing softly for no one to hear. The ravenette couldn't hear anything around him. When Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Thalia, and Nico came to see him after his dramatic actions and knocked on his door loudly, he wouldn't answer. Even when the five came inside to console him, he didn't care or even notice they were there for him. He couldn't hear or feel anything, but his cries and his broken heart. Soon enough, he cried himself asleep and into the next day, while clutching the precious key in between his hands.

As the new day came, Percy did not want to rise for breakfast, but Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Rachel purposely woke up earlier and came to get the ravenette out of bed and to the Dining Pavilion. Reluctantly, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and got dressed only to be dragged off for breakfast, which he did not feel like eating.

When the six arrived at the Dining Pavilion, majority of the campers were already there and staring at the depressing sight of their brave hero. All the campers glanced around, but could not find Luke anywhere.

Someone yelled out, "Where's Luke?" It only made Percy sigh with misery and his five friends glare at the camper who screamed the question, making that person cower in fear. The five demigods pulled the ravenette over to the Poseidon table and forced the boy to sit down before joining him around the table. No one said anything about the five breaking the rules for sitting there, not even Dionysus or Chiron. Percy slumped down onto the table with his head facing downward. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Rachel all sighed loudly and began gathering food for them and Percy. They knew Percy would not be willing to get up and perform the ritual of a burnt offering to the gods and goddesses, so they did for him and came back. The five tried to coax the ravenette into eating his breakfast, but in the end he only ate a few bites of his eggs and bacon before planting his face onto the table again.

When breakfast was over, the five were trying to make Percy rise from his spot, but then they were called by Dionysus.

The wine god said, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Grover Underwood, you have been called to come to Olympus." The normally lazy god was being very serious and professional at the moment, not even daring to mispronounce their names. He turned to Chiron and said, "We will be away for a few hours. There is some business to take care of." After that, Dionysus snapped his fingers and transported him and the teenagers to their destination.

Flashing onto Olympus in front of the Twelve Olympians, Hades, and Hestia can be rather intimidating, but when one has seen the gods and goddesses numerous times, it begins to feel as it is an everyday occurrence.

Dionysus returned his godly size and sat on his throne. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Rachel approached the seats given to them by the Olympians and sat in the exact order their names were listed. The six waited to hear the words that the gods and goddesses had to say.

Zeus was still upset, but commenced the meeting anyways. In a commanding tone, he began, "Today, we are here to speak about the case of Perseus Jackson once again."

All the demigods instantly knew what this meeting was about, which caused Percy to sigh depressingly.

Zeus continued, "As we know, Perseus is in love with Lucas Castellan, the son of Hermes and today we are here to determine what we shall do."

Poseidon stared worriedly at his son. He asked, "Son, how are you?"

The ravenette glanced up at his father before burying his head into the palms of his hands. He responded softly and tiredly, "What do you think, Dad? I… How am I supposed to feel? After one day, he left me again." Percy's voice started to escalate in volume. "How am I suppose to take it?! It hurts to be without him! I just want Luke back!"

All the gods, goddesses, and his friends, with the exception of Zeus stared sympathetically at him. Zeus huffed annoyed, "Demigod, do not raise-" Before the king of the gods could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Aphrodite.

The love goddess said gently, "Percy, answer this question." The said demigod looked up at the goddess. "How much are you willing to sacrifice to have Luke return to you?"

The ravenette clenched his hands into a fist tightly on his lap. He said desperately, "I would sacrifice anything to have him return to me. He means everything to me. I-I just always want him to be by my side. I rather die than be without him."

Aphrodite smiled gently and nodded her head at the boy's answer. She said soothingly, "That will be all. Dionysus shall bring you six back to camp." The said god nodded and flashed the seven of them back to camp, but then disappeared again after dropping the teenagers off. For the rest of the day, Percy decided to coop up in his cabin, only leaving when it was time for lunch and dinner. Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, and Grover often came to check up and spend some time with him before doing leaving to perform their duties.

At night, when everyone had already gone to bed, Percy quietly left his cabin and went to the beach. He sat there in silence and gazed into the oceans, staring at the rocking waves. He felt at one with sea and it brought some peace upon his mind. He clenched the key tightly in his hands. The ravenette whispered sadly, "I wish Luke would come back."

"I am back."

Percy swiftly turned around towards the direction of the voice. He saw him. He was finally back. The ravenette watched the older man come towards him wordlessly. As much he wanted to let his tears fall, he held them in.

Luke approached his love quietly and sat down behind the ravenette and wrapped his arms around the young boy's chest wordlessly. Percy silently moved his hands on top of Luke's and cuddled into the blonde's chest.

Luke whispered lovingly, "I am never leaving you Percy. I love you more than anything, my Sea Prince. Forever and Always"

"Stay with me forever. That is all I could ever ask for." Was the answer the Son of Hermes received.

* * *

**End of ending #1! Move on to the next one, but please review before you do!**


	8. Son of Neptune

**Ending #2. Go to the previous chapter, if you had not read the first ending yet! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any plot or lines from it.**

**READ: At the bottom, there is an important question!**

**Scroll down to the meeting for the changes to begin.**

* * *

"_Remember Percy, I love you. Forever and Always."_

…

Percy slouched onto the ground with heavy tears flowing down his cheeks. He had lost his love again and this time it was hundreds of times more painful. The ravenette quickly got up from the floor and raced back to the Poseidon blindly, while still allowing his tears to stream down. He bumped into a few people a couple times, but he just ignored them and made his way back to his cabin. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Percy just wanted to drown in his own sorrows.

When he finally made back into his cabin, he jumped onto his bed, snuggled deeply into the covers and curled up into a ball, wailing softly for no one to hear. The ravenette couldn't hear anything around him. When Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Thalia, and Nico came to see him after his dramatic actions and knocked on his door loudly, he wouldn't answer. Even when the five came inside to console him, he didn't care or even notice they were there for him. He couldn't hear or feel anything, but his cries and his broken heart. Soon enough, he cried himself asleep and into the next day, while clutching the precious key in between his hands.

As the new day came, Percy did not want to rise for breakfast, but Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Rachel purposely woke up earlier and came to get the ravenette out of bed and to the Dining Pavilion. Reluctantly, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and got dressed only to be dragged off for breakfast, which he did not feel like eating.

When the six arrived at the Dining Pavilion, majority of the campers were already there and staring at the depressing sight of their brave hero. All the campers glanced around, but could not find Luke anywhere.

Someone yelled out, "Where's Luke?" It only made Percy sigh with misery and his five friends glare at the camper who screamed the question, making that person cower in fear. The five demigods pulled the ravenette over to the Poseidon table and forced the boy sit down before joining him around the table. No one said anything about the five breaking the rules for sitting there, not even Dionysus or Chiron. Percy slumped down onto the table with his head facing downward. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Rachel all sighed loudly and began gathering food for them and for Percy. They knew Percy would not be willing to get up and perform the ritual of a burnt offering to the gods and goddesses, so they did for him and came back. The five tried to coax the ravenette into eating his breakfast, but in the end he only ate a few bites of his eggs and bacon before planting his face onto the table again.

When breakfast was over, the five were trying to make Percy get up, but then they were called by Dionysus.

The wine god said, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Grover Underwood, you have been called to come to Olympus." The normally lazy god was being very serious and professional at the moment, not even daring to mispronounce their names. He turned to Chiron and said, "We will be away for a few hours. There is some business to take care of." After that, Dionysus snapped his fingers and transported him and the teenagers to their destination.

Flashing onto Olympus in front of the Twelve Olympians, Hades, and Hestia can be rather intimidating, but when one has seen the gods and goddesses numerous times, it begins to feel as it is an everyday occurrence.

Dionysus returned his godly size and sat on his throne. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Rachel approached the seats given to them by the Olympians and sat in the exact order their names were listed. The six waited to hear the words that the gods and goddesses had to say.

Zeus was still upset, but commenced the meeting anyways. In a commanding tone, he began, "Today, we are here to speak about the case of Perseus Jackson once again."

All the demigods instantly knew what this meeting was about, which caused Percy to sigh depressingly.

Zeus continued, "As we know, Perseus in love in Lucas Castellan, the son of Hermes and we shall discuss this case."

Poseidon stared his son with worry and asked, "Son, how are you doing?"

The ravenette glanced up at his father before burying his head into the palms of his hands. He responded softly and tiredly, "How do you think I am doing? I, once again just lost Luke." Percy clenched his hands tightly into fists, embedding his nails deeply into his palm. "Do you know how hard it was to just see him for one day, but to lose him again?!" His voice escalated higher and higher with each word. "It hurts! It's painful! All I want is to see him again. I would sacrifice anything just to be with him again! I just want… him back…" His voice lowered into a whisper.

Annabeth reached over and gave him a comforting squeeze. She faced the council and asked, "Can't you bring him back again?"

Athena shook her head. "Daughter, that is against the Ancient Laws."

"Forget the laws!" Thalia jumped up and shouted. "What good does it even do?! Because of the laws, you neglect your children and forget about them. Many of the demigods on Kronos's side would not have betrayed us if you were allowed to visit them. Don't you understand it's time to change? Can't you see-"

"Daughter, Silence!" Zeus thundered loudly.

Thalia bristled angrily at her father. As she was about to argue some more, Nico placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, signaling she need to calm down or the situation would get worse. Grunting displeased, she sat back down on her chair.

Tired of her family, Hera said in a serious tone, "Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase, a painful future awaits you. Hard truths will be revealed. A heart's decision will determine a fate. Love will be an obstacle in your paths. Distrust must be removed. Prepare for the hardships to come and stay strong and trust in one another for together you will unite all demigods."

The four said demigods glanced at the queen of the gods curiously, but no answer was provided. Hera turned her head towards Dionysus and said, "Bring these children back to camp and come back. There are important issues that need to be discussed. The wine god sighed and moved to do what he was told.

When Dionysus had come back, the second meeting began. All the gods and goddesses in the room had many questions for the queen.

Athena asked with concern, "Hera, what are you saying?"

"You will understand in a matter of months." That was the only answer Hera provided.

…

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. _

During the duration of the next eight to nine months, the beginning of the next Great Prophecy also known as the Prophecy of the Seven had been set in motion. Gaia and her giants are rising and three of the seven chosen demigods have arrived at Camp-Half Blood. Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter, Piper Mclean, the daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus have journeyed together to rescue Hera from her prison. Hera has told them, they are part of the seven demigods who will contribute to the next Great Prophecy. When the three have returned to Camp Half-Blood, it has been decided they will build a ship and sail to Camp Jupiter, the camp for Roman demigods along with two other people.

As for Percy, he was placed into a deep sleep for several months, only to wake up forgetting every single detail of his life, except for one name, Luke. That name constantly resounded strongly in his mind. The ravenette knew without a doubt, that name means the world to him. His only possessions were his sword, Riptide and a key with sapphires, diamonds, and a pearl embedded on it. The words: "Forever and Always. I love you, my Sea Prince," were inscribed in Greek on the back of the key. He knew he held the key close to his heart and now it was the only remaining thing he had of his old life that he had forgotten, besides his sword and orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt."

For about a month or two, he stayed with the she-wolf, Lupa and trained to improve and remember his sword-fighting techniques. Soon enough, when Lupa found he was ready, she sent him off to Camp-Jupiter. Along the way, Percy faced many difficulties, but he stayed strong in hope of finding "Luke."

When the ravenette was being chased by two gorgon sisters, he was able to find his way to Camp Jupiter and there a new journey has started. On the request of Mars, the god of war, the counterpart of Ares, Percy, Hazel Levesque, the daughter of Pluto and Frank Zhang, the son of Mars were told to travel to the "land beyond the gods" also known as Canada to rescue the Thanatos, the god of the dead.

Embarking on the dangerous expedition, Percy's memories slowly began to return to him. As the three adventure to Canada, they faced many threats, but were able to succeed each time. Along the way, the three came across Phineas and gambles him for the harpy, Ella. For Percy has won the bet, which was to see who would be able to pick the correct beaker of the gorgon's blood and survive, they were able to find the location of Thanatos' confinement. Luckily, due to the gorgon's blood, Percy was able to regain his memories quicker and soon remembered all of his past, including Camp Half-Blood, his friends, and most importantly, Luke.

Percy, Hazel, and Frank defeated Alcyoneus, the giant who held Thanatos captive and retrieved the lost legion. The three hear news that giants will be attacking Camp Jupiter on the Feast of Fortuna, which was today, so the three quickly raced back to camp on Arion, Hazel's horse and made in time to defend the camp against the enemies. With the assistance of Terminus, the roman god of borders and boundaries, they were able to crush the Giant Polybotes and his army. Percy was even elected as the Praetor of Rome.

On the next day, Percy, Hazel, and Frank received a message from Leo Valdez saying he and a few others will be arriving at Camp Jupiter in a matter of hours. The three immediately went to alert Reyna, so a war would not break out between the Greeks and Romans. Upon hearing this news and the fact the Prophecy of the Seven was starting its course, many were nervous, anxious, and full of disbelief. Octavian, the augur of Rome claimed they should attack the war ship, but Reyna silenced him. Reyna asked Percy why they should believe the Greeks come in peace. The ravenette explained that even enemies can become friends. In the past, the Greeks and Romans worked together unknowingly. When the Greeks were battling Kronos, the Romans were battling Krios and officially stopped the empire of the gods from falling together. Percy winced at the mention of Kronos, but it went unnoticed. He hated talking about it. It only brought him painful memories. After swearing that he was on their side and that Jason Grace, their old praetor was coming back, they were starting to believe and place their trust in him.

When the Romans were informed the Greeks were arriving in war ship, Octavian shot to his feet, "You need to ask?" His face was red with rage. He was strangling his teddy bear. "The omens are _horrible_! This is a trick, a deception. Beware Greek bearing gifts."

He jabbed a finger at Percy. "His _friends_ are attacking in a warship. He has _led_ them here! We must attack!"

"No," Percy said firmly. "You all raised me as praetor for a reason. I will fight to defend this camp with my life. But these aren't enemies. I say we stand ready, but do _not_ attack. Let them land. Let them speak. If it is a trick, then I will fight with you, as I did last night. But this is _not _a trick."

All eyes turned to Reyna.

She studied the approaching warship. Her expression hardened. If she vetoed Percy's orders…well, he didn't know what would happen. Chaos and confusion, at the very least. Most likely, the Romans would follow her lead. She'd been their leader much longer than Percy.

"Hold your fire," Reyna said. "But have the legion stand ready. Percy Jackson is your duly praetor. We will trust his word-unless we are given clear reason not to. Senators, let us adjourn to the forum and meet our…new friends."

The senators quickly stampeded out of the auditorium. Octavian gave Percy a disgusted look, threw his teddy bear down, and followed the crowd.

Reyna stood at Percy's shoulder.

"I support you, Percy," she said. "I trust your judgment. But for all our sakes, I hope we can keep peace between our campers and your Greek friends."

"We will," he promised. "You'll see."

She marched outside, leaving Percy alone with Hazel and Frank.

"They're coming down right in the forum," Frank said nervously. "Terminus is going to have a heart attack."

"Percy," Hazel said, "you swore on your life. Romans take that seriously. If anything goes wrong, even by accident, Octavian is going to kill you. You know that, right?"

Percy smiled. He knew the stakes were high. He knew this day could go horribly wrong. But also knew that most likely Annabeth was on the ship, so she would be able to make peace. If things went _right, _this would turn out okay.

He threw one arm around Hazel and one arm around Frank.

"Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you to my _other_ family."

The three quickly moved towards the front of the crowd in order to maintain some peace between the Romans. Hazel and Frank were beyond nervous to meet Percy's friends. They knew they could trust Percy, but it is still nerve racking to meet people you have taught are your enemies. The two heard Percy mutter, "I can't believe I have to greet them in this ridiculous toga…"

When the warship landed, you could see four people aboard the ship. The plank was lowered onto the land and one by one, the four people stepped out. The first person who stepped out had blond hair and blue eyes. Hazel instantly knew who it was. It was their very own praetor, Jason Grace. He was even wearing his Camp Jupiter t-shirt and the praetor's cape. Hazel peered to her side and saw Reyna practically blooming with happiness. The second person to step down from the ship was a girl and she was beautiful. She had choppy brown hair and seemed to have eyes that resembled a kaleidoscope. The third person was the boy who looked like Sammy, but his name was really Leo Valdez. He had an impish face, curly black hair, and dark eyes. Hazel fidgeted nervously at the sight of him. She didn't know how she was going to react near him. The last person had curly blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. Her skin was slightly tan and she had an air of confidence surrounding her. Hazel heard Percy say quietly to himself, "Thank gods, Annabeth did come." When the four demigods had exited the ship, Percy was going to say something, but he was interrupted before he could.

The four demigods were facing the warship and Annabeth yelled, "Are you coming down or not?"

She did not receive any response, so she rolled her eyes and hollered, "Get your butt down here and stop being a wimp! Weren't you excited to see him again?"

After a few moments, a handsome man with cropped blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a surfer's body exited the ship. As he did, Hazel heard Percy gasp loudly next to her. She turned towards him, only to see the ravenette looking vulnerable. Before she could ask what was wrong, Percy shouted full of disbelief and confusion, "Luke?!"

Luke's ice blue eyes and Percy's sea-green eyes made contact. All could be seen in the beautiful ice blue eyes were love and tenderness. Luke smiled gently. "I'm back, Percy."

* * *

**PLEASE READ BELOW! IMPORTANT!**

**THE END of IMMORTAL LOVE! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read the question below because I know I left such a cliffy.**

**QUESTION: Since I left such cliffy, I was wondering if you want me to continue this. I could just write a one-shot about their reunion after, but I thought, why not go even further? Here's my plan, I am going to do a slash revision of Mark of Athena, so that it would include Luke. I don't want to write my own because it is coming out in less than a month and if I did, it would be challenging for me. Answer this. Would you like me to do a slash revision of Mark of Athena or just write a one-shot or nothing at all? Please answer this by voting on my poll, which is on my profile. If you can't vote on my poll, then put your answer in your review, but if you can then could you vote on my poll, it would be easier for me to total up the votes.**

**Vote on Poll (preferable)/ Review to Vote**

**1. Slash Revision of Mark of Athena (will most likely contain lemons)**

**2. One-shot only. (with a hot, sexy lemon)**

**3. One-shot only (just sweet and pure)**

**4. Don't do anything at all. It's good enough the way it is. I don't care you left a cliffy.**

**Those are the choices! Vote Please! MAKE SURE YOU VOTE SOON! I will only leave up for about two weeks or a little longer because I will need to post another poll soon. If my poll is no longer, then just review to vote. I will let you know the result after I read the Mark of Athena.**

**I love you all very much. Thanks for following me out through this story and I hope to continue it, but it all depends on you. **

**Please read my new story, "The Princes and Princess of Olympus" Another Lukercy story. Well includes it. One of the main couples.**

**Review please!**


	9. Answer, Prequel, and Sequel

**The Mark of Athena one-shot has been posted and it is called "Always Here."**

The first chapter of "Eternal Moments" has been posted. Updated regularly.

**My answer: I have not finished reading the book yet since I don't have a lot of time, but from what I can see it may be difficult to incorporate Luke into the story. Right now, I am extremely busy with school and outside activities. I don't have a lot of time, so as of now I am saying no to the Slash Revision of Mark of Athena. Maybe after the school year ends or maybe during Christmas I might reconsider doing it, but right now, the answer is no. I hope you are not angry about that. **

Sorry for not doing the Slash Revision of the Mark of Athena. I am way too busy for it now. I will be working on "Eternal Moments", since it is just drabbles about Percy's and Luke's life during the Titan War. Hope you will all read and enjoy it!

**Love and Snow Kisses,**

**Everlasting Snow Princess**


	10. Question about Slash Revision

**The Mark of Athena one-shot has been posted and it is called "Always Here."**

"Eternal Moments" has been posted. Updated regularly.

**Question: How many people actually want me to do the Slash Revision of the Mark of Athena? I been thinking about it lately, so I guess I want to know how many people want to me to do it.**

**Love and Snow Kisses,**

**Everlasting Snow Princess**


End file.
